opusdeifandomcom-20200214-history
JESUS AND ABRAHAM
To the Jews who believed in him Jesus said: If you make my word your home you will indeed be my disciples, you will come to know the truth, and the truth will set you free. They answered, “We are descended from Abraham and we have never been the slaves of anyone; what do you mean, “You will be set free?”” Jesus replied, “In all truth, I tell you, everyone who commits sin is a slave. Now a slave has no permanent standing in the household, but a son belongs to it forever. Therefore, if the Son sets you free, you will indeed be free. I know that you are descended from Abraham; but you want to kill me because my word finds no place in you. What I speak of is what I have seen at my Father’s side, and you too put into action the lessons you have learned from your father.” They repeated, “Our father is Abraham.” Jesus said to them, “If you are Abraham’s children, do as Abraham did. As it is, you want to kill me, as a man who has told you the truth as I have learned it from God; this is not what Abraham did. You are doing your father’s work.” They replied, “We were not born illegitimate, the only father we have is God.” Jesus answered: If God were your father, you would love me since I have my origin in God, and have come from him; I did not come of my own accord, but he sent me. Why do you not understand what I say? It is because you cannot bear to listen to my words. You are from your father, the devil, and you prefer to do what your father wants. He was a murderer from the start; he was never grounded in the truth; there is no truth in him at all. When he lies, he is speaking true to his nature, because he is a liar and the father of lies. However, it is because I speak the truth that you do not believe me. Can any of you convict me of sin? If I speak the truth, why do you not believe me? Whoever comes from God listens to the words of God; the reason why you do not listen is that you are not from God. The Jews replied, “Are we not right in saying that you are a Samaritan and possessed by a devil?” Jesus replied, “I am not possessed but I honor my Father, and you deny me honor. I do not seek my own glory. Someone does seek it and is the judge of it. In all truth I tell you, whoever keeps my word will never see death.” The Jews said, “Now we know that you are possessed. Abraham is dead, the prophets are dead, and yet you say, “Whoever keeps my word will never see death.” Are you greater than our father Abraham was? Since Abraham and the prophets are dead too, who are you claiming to be?” Jesus answered: If I were to seek my own glory, my glory would be worth nothing; in fact, the Father confers my glory. He is the one whom you say, “He is our God,” although you do not know him. However, I know him, and if I were to say, “I do not know him,” I should be a liar, as you yourselves are. However, I do know him, and I keep his word. Your father Abraham rejoiced to think that he would see my Day; he saw it and was glad. The Jews then said, “You are not fifty yet, and you have seen Abraham!” Jesus replied, “In truth I tell you, before Abraham ever was, I am.” At this, they picked up stones to throw at him; but Jesus hid himself and left the Temple. Return